Welcome to Walmart
by 1 Twilighter
Summary: Okay so this is one of those whole '15 things to do at Walmart' things. the Cullens go to complete the list. WARNING WILL CAUSE LAUGHING. Rated M for future subjects. Cannon Couples.
1. Getting Started

**ok so you know those chain emails that you always get? you know the ones about 15 things to do at walmart? well yeah i got one and here is what came of it-- me makeing a fanfic about the cullens doing the list. Enjoy!**

**Deticated to : emmett4ever**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight,walmart, or the awesome idea to make a list about things to do at walmart....**

**//Bella's POV//**

I was a bit nervous. All the Cullens made me agree to do one of those '15 things to do at Walmart' list things. So right now I was stuck in the middle of my soon-to-be brother and sister, Emmett and Alice in the back of my soon-to-be-husband's silver volvo.

"Cheer up Bells it will be fun." Emmett said from the right of me.

"Of course it will Emmett, thats why we are driving to the Walmart in Seattle instead of the one in Forks because a couple month a go you tried it there and you got kicked out." I said with heavy sarcasim.

"But Bella that was _practice _to see how well the list worked"

"Yeah and Bella it will be LOADS of fun" she tapped her head "phycic remember." Alice commented. Trying to lightin the mood obviously.

Edward had been silient throughout the whole ride. He was probably bracing himself for the tourture to come.

We finnally arrived at the big blue store with the words 'WAL-MART' clearly marked on the top. We parked next to Rosalies convertable and awaited our hell.

**Hope you liked it. I know it's short but i will probably update again today. Read and Reviwe!!!!!!**

**love,**

**#1 Twilighter**


	2. CAUTION NOSE PICKING

**//Bella's POV//**

We started to walk up to the double doors. Emmett put his hand in his pocket and started looking for something. Apparantly he found it. We all gatherd around and read what he had. It read:

15 THINGS TO DO AT WAL-MART

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone," 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

3. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

4. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

5. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

6. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

7. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

8. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

9. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

10. Go p to a secruity camra and start useing the lense for a mirrior to pick your nose

11. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

12. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream.."NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

13. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

14. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "pikachu, I choose you!"

15. Get 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking.

Once we finnished reading the list we began divdeing the list so we could complete the tasks.

me and Edward couldnt hold it anymore. We colapsed on the floor because Emmett looked so happy with himself for compteing hid

We were paired up as couples. Me and Edward got going and went to complete the easiest and first chalange on our list -- Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

Once we made it to the middle of the store I spotted a 'caution wet floor' sign I ran to get it. I happily only stubled once and returned to my Edward. Edward took my hand and we moved to the nearest carpeted area wich was the cloteing area and set out yellow sign down. Edward and I waited until a happy couple came and walked by the sign with suspicious looks. There was a couple other people who walked by with curious expressions but there was one that stood out the most -- A girl was walking by maybe about 15 and sliped right next to the sign. We couldnt hold in our laughter anymore. The girl looked really embarresed and got up and scurried off. We looked around to see that Emmett was already completeing his task easily with Rose laughing her head off a couple feet away. Emmett was standing in fron of a security camra digging for gold. Me and Edward walked to them trying very hard to keep starit faces, "Hey Emmett," I started "Pick me a winner." by thenEdward was rolling on th efloor laughing and Rosalie soon joined him. "Ha ha Bells very funny. we'll just see who is laughing once you complete your next task." He flashed me a devious smile and pranced off dragging Rose in his left arm. Me and Edward flshed nervous looks and walked off to complete the next challange.

**Hope you liked it. Like i said before Read and Review!!!!!!!!**

**3**

**#1 Twilighter**


End file.
